


President Can Wait, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Vice President is bored .. and lonely...





	President Can Wait, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The President Can Wait  
Author: Sheri  
Pairing: Hoynes and Josh  
Rating: PG  
Series/Sequel: None  
Website: None  
Disclaimer: The television show The West Wing and all its characters and events are property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions and Warner Bros. Television.   
Summary: The Vice President is bored .. and lonely ..  
Notes: None

**The President Can Wait by Sheri**  
  
Josh Lyman gave a huge sigh as he closed the file he had just finished reading and placed it on top of the ever-growing stack on the side of his desk. He liked his life. He enjoyed his job. But, if anyone had ever told him back in his university days that politics would have involved this much paperwork, he would have probably just followed his father’s footsteps and gone into corporate law. At least there everything was all cut and dried and you knew exactly what was in store.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Josh looked up with an irritated start. He had a ton of work to do and had left specific orders not to be disturbed. His mood lightened considerably, however, when he realized who his visitor was.  
  
“Hey,” he said, getting up from his desk for a kiss. “What’s up?”  
  
The Vice President settled his lanky frame onto the couch. “Not a great deal, I’m afraid. My morning meeting with Senator Barkley got pushed back until tomorrow, my lunch with the British Ambassador is postponed, and my afternoon photo shoot with the German delegation was canceled for health reasons.”  
  
“What sort of health reasons?”  
  
“They have the measles.”  
  
“All of them?”  
  
Hoynes nodded. “Every last one. Seems the limo driver we sent over to pick them up has a six-year old who brought the virus home from school.”  
  
“Great.”  
  
“Hey, it’s German measles. They were the ones who gave them to us in the first place.”  
  
“Somehow I don’t think the press is going to take that fact into consideration.”  
  
“I’ve never been so bored in my life.”  
  
“Why didn’t you call?”  
  
“I did. Four or five times. Your new secretary keeps telling me that you can’t be disturbed. Where’s Donna anyway?”  
  
“Out with the flu. She actually told the Vice President of the United States that I was too busy?”  
  
“Several times.”  
  
“Did you tell her who you were?”  
  
“Several times.”  
  
“What did she say?”  
  
“That she’d be happy to take a message.”  
  
Josh shook his head. “For pete’s sake, you’re the Vice President! Why didn’t you have her replaced, or fired, or beheaded, or something?”  
  
Hoynes smiled. “Not my style. Besides, I feel better knowing you’re so protected, My Love. This way I don’t have to worry about any passing sailors trying to take advantage.” He reached out and took hold of Josh’s hand. “I’m lonely.”  
  
“I’m sorry, John. But I really don’t have time for this right now.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
Josh felt himself being pulled forward and shook his head. “I’ve got a ton of stuff I have to get done today and I’m very behind as it is.”  
  
Hoynes continued tugging.  
  
“The President??.”  
  
  
“Can wait,” finished the Vice President as he pulled his lover onto the couch beside him and covered his mouth with his own.  
  
Josh sighed and gave into the kiss. ‘Oh well,’ he thought. ‘Maybe if I give it enough time the silly budget will just balance itself.’  
  
THE END


End file.
